Bleeding For You
by RoxInque
Summary: In the time of Darkness and War, the Order sends out Wizards to try and set an Alliance between Wizards and Vampires. Sirius is taken into the underbelly of Vampire society with the aid of a beautiful Vampiress, but will his attempts be in vain?
1. Invitation

**Disclaimer:** I am not the creator of Harry Potter; therefore I do not own it.  
  
A/N: Just another attempt at literature... R/R if want.  
  
**_Chapter 1: Invitation_**  
  
Being in this form was always his best guise. He could prowl the night and not get noticed; his hide was as black as the night itself. There was hardly any food to find. No trash cans; nothing. Looks like it was going to be another evening without dinner.  
  
Suddenly, like a shot in the dark, there was a crash. There was a struggle somewhere in the alley- a whimper, a moan...silence. His scent picked it up immediately: blood, human flesh.  
  
Galloping towards the source of the noise, the scent became stronger still. 'Of course' he thought, 'it could only be one thing.'  
  
The scene was ghastly.  
  
Russet colored hair that cascaded down to the waist and as long as a banshee's. Eyes the color of emerald, hidden behind dark lashes. She was captivating, and lethal. Blood trickled down her chin from her lips.  
  
"_You reek of human, animagus_."  
  
With a loud pop, the once disheveled looking black dog now looked to be a tall, attractive, raven-haired wizard.  
  
He lips curled into a smile. "I _didn't think I was so obvious_."  
  
"_I didn't think wizards wandered aimlessly around these parts. They could  
be mistaken for food_." Her tongue slithered around her mouth wiping away  
the excess blood.  
  
"_I'm not as easily to ensnare as you think_." His hand grazed his long  
hair as he spoke.  
"_Besides, didn't the vampire clans swear an oath not to pursue us poor  
defenseless folk anymore_?" The height of his left eyebrow rose slightly  
as he smirked.  
  
She seemed to glide towards him.  
  
"_If they wish to wander so willingly into the darkness, it's their own fault for endangering themselves_." She lifted her delicate hand and brushed aside her hair.  
  
"_Then, what, might I ask, is that which you just...um...ate_?" He said pointing into the alley. "_That?_" She asked without even looking behind, "_Just an old friend, he deserved his death sentence_..."  
  
"_Oh? You just take the life of an innocent_-..."  
  
"_HE WAS NOT INNOCENT_!" she yelled. "_HE... WAS... A MURDERER_!" her eyes shone maniacally into the stranger's eyes. "_He was one of you... magical 'folk', but the darker ones.... He didn't deserve to live_."  
  
As she spoke these words, the young animagus went over to see what she meant. He kneeled near the body and checked for anything strange. Sure enough, upon closer inspection, there was the dark mark, imprinted on the corpses forearm near the wrist.  
  
"_Well, this should make your decision simpler_."  
  
"_Decision? What are you proposing_?" She looked questioningly at him.  
  
"_Ah, ah_" he waved his hand. "_How rude of me, I never introduced myself_."  
  
He bowed down to her. "_I am Sirius Black, and I am representing The Order of the Phoenix_."  
  
As he straightened himself up, he felt a bit foolish, for there was a long pause and a stern look on the vampire's face.  
  
But just then, her crimson lips began to curl into a wry smirk. She lifted her dress a few inches from the ground... and curtseyed. He was being quite admirable, so she felt she should respond with courtesy.  
  
"_Valencia Rosemary Salvez_."  
  
"_Salvez? From the Salvez clan_?" Sirius repeated. That name was as popular in the darker realms of the wizard world. Just like his. But the Salvez, though, slowly vanishing from existence.  
  
"_Yes_," she began to stroke her left hand. It held a solitary Ruby ring in her right finger. "_But it's a lineage that has ceased to exist to me._" Her eyes, seemed to flicker with life as she said this, almost sorrowful.  
  
But she quickly raised her head towards Sirius. "_So, Black, what does your little organization want from me_?"  
  
"_Well_," he said as he rubbed his head, "_it's not just you, it's the Vampires in general_," he looked up at her, "_we need as much help as we can get_." "_Help_?" She looked up at him, her emerald green eyes shone in the bright light of the moon. "_Why would the magic ones ever ask for help from_..." her hand grazed her face, traced her lips... "_From creatures like me_?"  
  
"_Because our problem will soon affect all creatures of the wizarding world, not to mention the muggle world_."  
  
She chuckled. "_You don't have to worry; we are very capable of protecting ourselves_."  
  
Remembering the incident he just saw that evening, he knew she was right. "_Yes, I noticed that_."  
  
"_But this is something that really poses a threat_."  
  
"_Tell me, what could be such a threat to the un-dead..._ "She seemed somewhat interested.  
  
Sirius stared straight into her eyes. "_Voldemort_"  
  
Valencia's eyebrows rose, but her face remained stern. "_Lord Voldemort_?"  
  
Sirius scoffed, "_I rather not aknowledge his lordship's title... He's a murderer, he doesn't deserve it_." His heart ached with pain and anger at the thought of the death of his beloved friends James Potter and Lily Evans. His eyes squinted as he evoked this memory. Valencia noticed this.  
  
"_He hurt you_?" Her head titled to the side, as she asked this, as if looking for the answer on his visage.  
  
"_Yes_" Sirius looked away. His face felt hot. "_He's hurt many_."  
  
Her delicate hand swept his cheek. He could feel the cold and yet smooth skin of her palm. "_Your blood flows rampant with fervor_." She let her palm slide down before letting go of her touch. She took a breath. "_We know of this Voldemort. In fact, some have been contacted by those you call Death Eaters. It seems they also have an interest in an alliance with us._"  
  
Sirius sighed. "_Yes... we know... that's why many of us have been sent out to recruit as many to our side_."  
  
He grabbed her by the shoulders.  
  
"_Please, you must understand ... you despise murderers... this is the vilest eradicator of them all... I... we... Need your help... The Vampire clan must know...no good can come from being apart of his crusade! Help us_!"  
  
The look in his eyes was of great pain, sorrow, and great reprisal. Her memory of Voldemort had been somewhat bleak, most of the "undead" distanced themselves from any of the Wizards or Witches. There weren't many who bothered having interest in the wars of the living. But Valencia knew that there were those of her kind who did not stand for the persecution of innocent beings, and she knew that there were those who rather enjoyed being involved in a great battle. Perhaps this Sirius Black character could try and sway them to his side. Either way.... She agreed.  
  
"_Alright then, Black_." She began to walk, leaving him in the background, "_If you're willing, I'll take you to Amon_."  
  
He raced up to her side and leaned into her shoulder... "_Who's Amon_?"  
  
Stopping in her tracks, she leaned backwards so Sirius could get a good listen, "_The leader of the Crimson Clan_."  
  
The Crimson Clan was a type of guild that consisted of some of the most influential and wealthy Vampires in Europe.  
  
Valencia continued her promenade, behind her Sirius embellished a bow. He was very thankful, because now, he would surely have a chance to bring more aid to the Order. As he caught up to her and strolled by her side, he whispered under his breath.  
  
"_I thank you, Madam Salvez_...."


	2. The Crimson Clan I

A/N: It's always late at night when I have the urge to write. R/R if you feel like it.  
  
Chapter 2: The Crimson Clan I  
  
"The city lights are so captivating at this time of night." Sirius basked in the beauty of the scenery he viewed through the carriage window. He saw the bright lights shining through windows of the houses as they drove by. "Don't you agree?"  
  
Valencia sat up against the seat and had her hands on her lap massaging the embroidery that circled her dress, "the night is always captivating."  
  
Her body was rocking as the carriage drove onwards through the rock-strewn road.  
  
Sirius leaned back against his cushioned seat as well. "Well, where exactly are you taking me?"  
  
She gave him a look of almost warning. "Deep within Purgatory."  
  
Sirius was puzzled; this sparked his interest. "I don't quite understand..."  
  
Valencia's lips curled.  
  
"So, how is it that Vampires live?"  
  
"Our lives are no different than that which your kind live. Though we are  
forced to shun away the sun, the night is ours for the taking. We live the only way we know; profusely, extravagantly, larger-than-life; for ours is immortal."  
  
"But you, Valencia... how do you live?" asked Sirius.  
  
Giving him a blasé look, she simply answered, "I live like there's no yesterday, and no tomorrow... No past, no real future... Just live."  
  
Perhaps the fact that she was a vampire; a being that's life had been taken away from the light and into pure darkness; did she choose to continue her life with almost ignorant bliss and fluidity. Whatever empty emotions she may have they didn't seem to show.  
  
There was a long moment of silence between them; there was only the sound of the horse's hooves clicking upon the road and the creaking of the wheels.  
  
The carriage came to a halt. They had arrived.  
  
"Welcome to Elysian." Valencia whispered as she stepped out of the carriage.  
  
Sirius, who had been used to seeing extravagant places, due to the many beautiful estates his family and their friends held; was absolutely speechless at what his eyes saw. It was a large gothic inspired edifice hidden away in the depths of the forest that lay in the outskirts of the town.  
  
As he entered, a myriad of lights shone above him. Enormous paper lamps in all shapes, sizes and hues hung gallantly from the ceiling; dark mauves, rich blues and greens, and an array of red resonated throughout the halls. As he walked forward, he entered a great hall with many men and women dressed as if it were the celebration of a new year. Dark rose petals garnished the floor, black candles lit each passage. The men dressed in formal, dark Victorian suits; the women, lounging about, laughing or boasting dressed in corsets, gowns, some even wore suits and monocles, it was blissful anarchy. Sirius caught a glimpse of some wearing masks with feathers, jewels. Almost all in his presence held large glasses of what could be wine or perhaps the only libation a vampire could ever ask for; sangre.  
  
Except for the occasional flash of fanged teeth, the only conspicuous clue to the true identities of these partygoers was their marble white skin and smoky eyes. Other than that, these people could have easily been confused for socialites enjoying an evening together.  
  
Sirius' feet followed Valencia who seemed to drift through the hoard of people with such ease it was as if she were floating. She turned back at him; "Try not to drown yourself among them."  
  
Sirius who had been immediately swallowed up in the celebratory mood of the many people who were lounging and enjoying themselves found it nearly impossible to pass through. He never knew that there had been so many vampires. In his mind, he pictured a few scattered groups within Europe, around the world, but never so many.  
  
As he kept on going from room to room behind Valencia, he could feel eyes watching him. "I suppose you don't have many like me as guests?"  
  
Valencia stopped in her tracks and turned to face him. "Yes...." Her left eyebrow lifted over her sleepy eyes "we usually have your kind for dinner."  
  
Sirius gave a slight chuckle, "then I'd best make sure to be on your good side."  
  
Still taken by the intoxicated aura going around he couldn't help but ask,  
  
"Tell me, what could you possibly find joyous enough to celebrate on a night like this?"  
  
A hand clasped Black on his shoulder....  
  
"Death..."  
  
A/N: I wanted this chapter to go on forever, but, for someone like me, I can often become over indulged and completely lose direction. Gotta pace myself. I'm looking forward to the next chapter...  



	3. Rebirth

_**Chapter 3: Rebirth**_

The frosty grip piercing his shoulder, Black spun around and into the gaze of two murky gray eyes. Eyes like the tempestuous clouds when a storm is beginning to brew.

The figure before him stood with a small smile on his porcelain like face; he would have been so reminiscent of the winter snow, except for his fiery red hair that hung low down his back wrapped in a leather strap. He wore a black coat that was decorated with a small lapis lazuli pendant on the mandarin collar.

Sirius stepped out of the man's grip and as soon as he did, he realized what he said, "_…you are… celebrating death?_"

The figure before him raised his eyebrows and opened his eyes, a cheerful expression was forming, his lips curled, he spoke waving his arms up as if to embrace, "_… we are celebrating a new birth…" _he paused his smooth baritone voice, "_a birth, ironically conceived through death._"

It was at that moment a silence fell through the entire party of guests. Not another word was spoken, not another breath taken, utter silence.

Sirius suddenly felt claustrophobic. All around him stood vampires, members of a clan that may or may not be a threat to him, who could he trust? He wondered what the man meant by a "birth".

The red haired man seemed to read Sirius's curiosity, "_Forgive me for my informality; I am Amon._"

He bowed.

Sirius, feeling his own obligation to show respect; leaned forward, but kept his eye on Amon.

"_I bid you welcome to our humble setting. This family doesn't often have reason to celebrate. But tonight, we welcome another…"_

Amon, turned to his side and from behind him stood a small figure; a child, no it wasn't a child it was a young woman; while her body seemed like that of a girl, her face was clearly that of a woman. It was as if she were a hybrid; half woman, half girl. Her eyes, lavender and piercing, gazed up towards Sirius.

"_Zdravstvuite,menia zovut Naruda Mikalos_" the young woman's voice clearly spoke…. in Russian.

"_Isn't she marvelous? Dobry Vecher, my dear Naruda" _Amon, like a proud father, raised his arms and cheered for his newborn "relative". The halls filled with cheer and laughter…

Sirius, was beginning to grow exasperated. All these people, these _creatures_ were celebrating the death of this girl, her life over, frozen, she would have to live on as a corpse, forever thirsting, forever living an empty life in a shell of her once youthful existence… and they were joyous? His hands leapt towards Amon pinning him against the fireplace.

Amon smiled… Sirius tightened his grip. "_You did this, you did this didn't you? You killed her! You put your fangs into her and drained away her life… didn't you!"_

A laugh roared from Amon's lips; "_I did no such thing… she was on the verge of a living as a being of nothingness, alone, frightened, weak. I took her from her own destruction and offered her a way out, a new life as our sister. She wanted nothing more than to be loved. And I granted her desire._"

Sirius looked over at Naruda, Valencia stood before her stroking her hair.

"_She is with us now, and in our presence we will help her become as powerful and formidable as us; an exquisite being, indeed. Now, if you please…"_Amon placed his hand around Sirius' wrist.

Still bewildered, Sirius loosened his grip… "_I don't understand… was a life as a vampire really what she wanted."_

"_A family is what I wanted… it doesn't matter what form." _Naruda whispered to Sirius.

Amon walked over to Naruda gave his a kiss on each cheek and asked her, "_My dear, in celebration of your birthday, I give you a present…do you know what month this is?"_

"_Da…Fevral"_

"_Yes, the month of the Amethyst…"_Amon walked over to a small box that lie on a table, he opened it, and took out what looked like a small piece of silver curled into two downward arcs intersecting; at the point where those ends met was a marvelous lilac stone, almost identical to Naruda's eyes; Amethyst.

"_dobro pozhalovat'doch Naruda"_ Amon embraced her, and all the attendants took a sip of their glasses before getting up to greet Naruda one by one.

"_Our world is different from yours,Black…we may be fearsome, even ghoulish, but we are not without merit..or feeling."_ Valencia read Sirius' confusion…

"_Its not as if I do not know what it is like to have unwanted blood flowing in me.I too share Naruda's…." _Sirius caught himself in his own daze. He of all people knew what it felt to be Naruda. As he surveyed the foyer filled with pale creatures dancing, singing, staring, an orgasmic thirst burning inside them; were they really so different from the mortals? Was Valencia right? Could it be they weren't as cold as their flesh?

Taking her delicate hand into his, Black leaned forward, and placed his lips on her skin, "_Congratulations, Naruda… I wish you only happiness."_

As he raised her arm to reach his lips again; her silken sleeve slid down to her elbow… exposing something Sirius wasn't expecting….

**The Dark Mark**

A/N: ...More to come!


End file.
